A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of backpacks, more specifically, a kit that is built-into or added onto an existing backpack.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with backpacks and reflectors generally. However, no prior art discloses a kit for use with a rear of a backpack, which includes reflective material surrounding at least one light; wherein the light can be set to blink; wherein a light sensor can automatically turn off the light so as to save on energy consumption; wherein the kit may be integrated into the design of a new backpack or an after-market product that attaches onto an exterior, rear surface of an existing backpack.
The Hale et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,256) discloses a balanced backpack that includes one or more strips of reflective material. However, the balanced backpack does not feature at least one light that is surrounded by a highly reflective material that are both positioned on a rear surface of the backpack.
The Gonzales (U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,722) discloses a combination backpack and splash guard used by a bicycle rider with adjustable reflective shoulder straps and waist straps. However, the reflective shoulder straps do not work in conjunction with at least one light to both reflect and emit light in a dark environment.
The Huntley Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0201671) discloses an illuminated backpack with a plurality of LEDs. However, the LEDs are not surrounded by a highly reflective material along the region adjacent said LEDs and on the rear surface of the backpack.
The Chen (U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,438) discloses a lighted backpack with LEDs. Again, the LEDs are not surrounded by a highly reflective material on the same rear surface of the backpack.
The Klamm Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0179653) discloses a backpack having reflective fabric incorporated into the outer shell of the backpack. However, the reflective fabric does not include at least one light that is surrounded amongst said reflective material so as to both emit light and reflect light from the same surface of said backpack.
The Worthington (U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,978) discloses a backpack with an intermittent light. However, the intermittent light does not work in concert or simultaneous to reflective materials that surround the light along a rear surface of the backpack.
The Chien (U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,574) discloses a shoulder band with an EL light strip. However, the EL strip is not a part of a kit that surrounds a light by highly reflective material along a rear surface of a backpack such that said kit both reflects and emits light there from.
The Bordeaux Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0255359) discloses a backpack that incorporates reflective panels. Again, the reflective panels do not include at least one light that is surrounded by the reflective material.
The Ware (U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,222) discloses a combination reflective vest and backpack. Again, the vest or backpack does not include a light impregnated amongst a region containing a highly reflective material.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a kit for use with a rear of a backpack, which includes reflective material surrounding at least one light; wherein the light can be set to blink; wherein a light sensor can automatically turn off the light so as to save on energy consumption; wherein the kit may be integrated into the design of a new backpack or an after-market product that attaches onto an exterior, rear surface of an existing backpack. In this regard, the reflector and light kit for rear of backpack departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.